Gone
by JLawismyinspiration
Summary: The girls leave a message for the town as they leave Rosewood. haleb/spoby/ezria/paily


As the girls leave Rosewood, they leave one last message for the town.

It was Caleb, who found the letter. He had entered the Marin house, looking for Hanna and instead found an envelope with his name, and beside it, a recorder. A feeling of dread swept over him when he recognized the precise handwriting. It was Hanna's, of course, but the neat penmanship was only saved for special occasions, never notes like ones he found when she had gone over to the girls for sleepovers.

Hesitantly, he picked the letter up and carefully unsealed the envelope. A simple sheet of lined paper fell out and he leaned over and picked it up, and began to read.

_Dear Caleb,_

_Spencer, Aria, Emily and I have decided to run away. This town, has taken so much from us, and so we have left. Do not think this is an act of cowards, it is just us trying to escape our nightmare. I love you Caleb, I always will. But this is something we have to do, alone. You'll see next to this envelope is a recorder. We have recorder our last message to the town on it. Make sure they all hear it. Make sure they know our story. I'm sorry Caleb._

_Love,_

_Hanna_

Caleb dropped to floor with a heavy sigh, fighting back the tears he felt coming on. This was not a total surprise, even he had thought about the girls running away. He just wished he could have seen her, held her, heard her voice...

Suddenly he remembered the recorder. Jumping up, he rushed to the town hall and practically ordered the mayor to have a town wide meeting to listen to the recording. After much persuasion, the mayor agreed and gathered everyone in the town square. he announced that they would be listening to a speaker, and that yes, attendance was mandatory.

*Town Square*

Caleb stood up in front of the entire town of Rosewood. Everyone had been called out for what they thought was to hear him speak. Unbeknownst to them, they were getting a very special message. Looking around, he saw Hanna's mother, and Emily's huddled together, very upset. Obviously they were aware of their daughters' situation, but the rest of the town was unaware.

Seeing everyone turn their attention to him, he began to speak. "I know that almost all of you are wondering why you're here, and I would explain it, but I think it's better if they do."

And he turn on the recording, mentally preparing himself for what was probably the last time he would hear Hanna's voice, as he turned it towards the microphone.

(Spencer's voice)_To whom it may concern, to Rosewood, to anyone, this is the last time you'll be hearing my voice. there is much to say, but first, a story._

(Aria)_Three years ago, Alison DiLaurentis was murdered. A young girl, beautiful without a doubt, with too many secrets._

(Hanna)_Alison promised to keep our secrets forever, to carry them to her grave, and she did, or so we thought._

(Emily)_But the way she kept our secrets, was like a balloon, and when she died, it popped, and our secrets rained down around us._

(Spencer)_Three years ago, the Rosewood Police Department promised to find her killer. But day after day, accusation after accusation they found nothing, only the secrets bound to us by Alison, the ones she couldn't keep, and the ones she could._

(Aria)_Three years ago, when we lost Alison, this town swore to itself nothing like this would ever happen again._

(Hanna)_But you never kept those promises did you? And three years later here you are, still blaming everything on the youth of your community, one you took an oath to protect._

(Emily)_And how many more times can you lie? First there was Toby, an easy target, sure but like Alison, you never knew the real story, you just needed someone to pin the blame on. And Ian Thomas, how convenient that he wasn't alive to tell you otherwise. Or Garrett, who may have lied, but certainly never killed someone. _

(Spencer)_How many more will you have to convict and let go until you before you see the damage you have done to this town? Before you realize how much you have lost in the process?_

(Aria)_This town is poison. It sinks into your veins, it takes over your body until all the fight you have is drained out and you don't even have the will to leave. I just hope that we have gotten out in time, for there to be no lasting damage._

(Hanna)_But somehow I know there will be. That there will be nightmares of lost children and fading scars and secrets that won't ever leave us, or you. I know that this town will stay with us forever. But someday, someday I won't feel afraid. I won't jump every time I get a text or a call. Someday I won't be afraid of the dark._

(Emily)_And one last thing, before we go. Protect your children, and love them, no matter what. Because someday, they might walk out the door..._

(Spencer)_And never come back._ _And realize that you haven't kept your promises. Because now, you have four more girls gone. Hopefully you learn this time, not to blame others, but only yourself. And remember us. Think of us on the darkest night of the year, when you cannot see the stars or the moon, where the sky is black and endless, and everything is dark. And at that moment, know that we, we are somewhere a thousand miles away, where we can see the stars, where the moon shines bright and the constellations are clear in the sky. Know that we are free. And happy. But he funny thing is, you won't. You'll never know where we are, how our lives turned out. You'll never know who we grew up to be. All you'll ever know is this message the four girls who left and never came back. _

(Aria)_Four girls, forever young_

(Hanna)_Frozen in time, just like Alison._

(Emily) _And all you'll have left are the memories, which, as you and I both know, are never enough._


End file.
